


misapprehension

by AuburnRabbit



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bondage, Ghost Powers, Ghost Sex, M/M, Restraint, anghelisms, ghost nageki, is where this is headed anyway, just a short thing, nothing actually happens here except for a little bit of, sorry if this is more of a tease than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: Estelle said that he wanted to show him something.“Do you trust me?” he asked.





	misapprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/gifts).



> Just a short thing I never finished. There's not enough in this fandom with Nageki making use of his ghostly powers. Especially when it comes to things like relationships, l-lmao.
> 
> All my love and thanks to hindre for writing the Anghelism! <3

Clearly, Estelle had wanted some company, trapped as he was within the school’s athenaeum. When he’d asked Anghel to spend the evening with him, the Crimson Angel had thought nothing of the request. He had been spending more and more time with the ghost, and it would not be the first time he had stayed in the library after hours, a text to his mom explaining that he was hanging out with a friend at their home.

 

Because the library was, for all intents and purposes, Nageki’s home. Lying to his mother was not a sin that he wanted to add to the weight on his chest after all.

 

Anghel didn’t think anything of it, even as Estelle darted around the library closing blindfolds, eyes darting nervously to the clock, Anghel content to work on his great manuscript in the silence of the library. It was only him and Estelle in the room, the school day having ended several hours ago, and it wasn’t long before they heard the click of the lock on the library door. Anghel was never concerned about being locked in the school; he had a knack for creating his own entrances, and an even greater one for somehow never receiving punishment despite his vandalism. At the sound of the lock, Estelle visibly relaxed, though something nervous still lingered in his gaze.

 

Estelle said that he wanted to show him something.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, Anghel sitting obediently in the chair before him, the Luzon’s head cocked curiously to the side. The other is acting so uncharacteristic, even just in his request for Anghel to sit before him. Estelle never asks anything of anyone, other than to _please be quiet in the library_.

 

But there’s no hesitation in Anghel’s response to the question. "Your words, your deeds, your _very presence_ has done nothing but reinforce the trust that binds us! The very culmination of my form, my being...the innermost thoughts and desires and fears that surround me, could be placed within your hands and I would rest as easy as if I held them myself. There is no question of trust! I would follow you to the ends of this world and the next, as it has been and as it shall be!" He flushes a little as he finishes speaking. In truth, there’s a lot more that he wants to say to Estelle, but the other seems anxious to speak, so he goes for the condensed version instead.

 

There’s a flush on Estelle’s face too, and the barest hint of a smile. But after a moment he’s biting at his lip, hesitant resolve in his eyes.

 

“Okay,” he murmurs softly, and with a flash Anghel’s wrists are bound tightly to the armrests of his chair by some invisible force.

 

His instinctive reaction is to struggle, eyes going wide with panic. He feels no presence of demon spores, and yet a magic besides his own is holding him captive, keeping him still. It’s a more terrifying feeling than he would have ever expected, and he’s preparing to cry out to Estelle for help when the other is suddenly beside him, lips pressed gently to his temple, a slender hand threading slowly through his hair.

 

_Trust me_ , Nageki whispers, and Anghel swallows hard, nodding even as his hands flex and tremble.


End file.
